Thy Daemons, My Gods
by Powered by Chaos
Summary: A man in search of power stumbles unto smthn that has not been seen on his world for millennia and starts a string of events that will change Naruto-verse as you know it. AU Naruto/40K. Rated M-Gore/Sex/Daemonworship/Mindbreak. Strong!Naruto. Harem Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**WARNING - This Fanfic is rated M for a reason. It has everything you can expect from your good friends Khorne, Slaanesh, Nurgle and Tzeentch. In later chapters there will be graphical descriptions of - death, murder, blood, gore, drugs, sex, rape, torture, human mutilation, diseases and mutations. Descriptions and/or mention of - mind manipulation, mind breaking, demon possession, religious slander, inhuman demonic rituals, demon sex, tentacle sex, furry sex, futanari, loli, guro and many other things of questionable morality which I can not recall at the moment.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED - If you are under the age of 18 or find any of the above mentioned themes offensive to your tastes - turn back now. I am NOT forcing you to read, it is your conscious choice to do so from this point on. I refuse to hold myself responsible in any shape or form for exposing readers of my 'work' to any and all questionable content for you have been warned beforehand and it was your choice to view such content.**

**THIS IS AU - lots of things are going to change along the way, but some canonical things will still happen. Expect OOC and OC.**

**SUMMARY: A man in search of power stumbles onto something that has not been seen on his world for millenia and starts a string of events that will change Naruto-verse as you know it. Dark!Manipulative!Naruto. A hint of crack to relieve the gloom and doom. NOBashing NOCouncil**

**GANRE: Adventure/Horror/Humor/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own in any shape or form rights to the characters/concepts/art/ideas of: manga and anime Naruto (property of Masashi Kishimoto) and/or Warhammer/Warhammer40K table-top games, computer games, books and movies, or any other associated media (property of GamesWorkshop).**

**LAST EDIT: 04/20/12 - 7 spelling mistakes / typos and some formatting issues.  
><strong>

**On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 - PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Greed - simple desire to possess anything and everything. Even if a man does not need something, just knowing that it exists and can be used by him will lead him to want it. When he sees something that he does not have in the hands of another - he wants it for himself - thus Envy is born. He questions what makes that other more deserving of that thing than him and what stops him from possessing it? His desire for satisfaction of physical pleasure gives birth to Lust. A man consumed by Lust will never stop until it is satiated. When he, or his possessions are threatened - he experiences Fear. He fears for his life, his security, safety of those close to him and his possessions, and therefore he struggles. He feels insecure and will do anything to get rid of that feeling. And when anything stands in the way of fulfilling his desires - he feels Rage. He wants to tear to pieces anything that stands in his way or threatens him.<p>

Greed, Envy, Lust, Fear, Rage… These are the emotions which truly power the mankind. They are responsible for all of the world changing events. They are the driving force behind mankind's advancement and expansion. They lead to advancements in science, technology, warfare and social development of mankind. Mankind's Lust for knowledge and fear of the unknown is what truly stands behind every single scientific discovery. Their Greed drives the technological advancement. Their Envy, Fear and Rage, is what drives them to invent new and more destructive ways of annihilating each other - their warfare. And it is the combination of all of these emotions that spearheads advancement of their social development - from language to social structure.

There are numerous examples throughout the history of mankind when these same emotions had lead great men down the road of self-destruction. The most prominent, most foul, and most regretful of those is the story of a single man, whose greed, envy and lust for power and recognition have plunged an entire universe into an endless conflict that has lasted for over 10 millennia. Whose name is spat out like a foulest curse throughout the Imperium of Man and venerated in the Eye of Chaos. The man who has done the unthinkable - betrayed his Father and the leader of all of the Mankind. The man whose crimes are: treason, fratricide and patricide. Horus.

And such a tale has repeated itself countless times throughout the universe, on countless worlds, with countless people. Over and over again. With different actors. In different setting. But always with the same basic premiss - the desires of one man causing the suffering and deaths of countless others. For a small world on the fringes of the universe, a world once consumed by Chaos, yet now nearly isolated from the Warp, the name synonymous to that of Horus would be Madara Uchiha. A traitor of the highest calibre. His desire for power has led him to kill his twin brother. His envy has led him to betray his leader and best friend. Fearing defeat he has summoned and ensnared a most powerful daemon that this world had seen in centuries - the Nine Tailed Daemon Fox. And when he failed, it was his lust for power, greed and rage that lead him to scour the Elemental Nations for the power greater than that of Kyuubi.

But as there was Logar behind the fall of Horus, so there was someone else in shadow of Madara, pulling the strings and whispering the promises of power. A man who's greed and lust for power outweighed those of Madara. The same greed has later caused him to expand his search to the 'Outside World', the barbaric lands outside of Great Elemental Nations, when his and Madara's initial efforts produced no viable results. Of course there was the Ten Tailed Beast, yet it was shattered, hard to restore and not that much more powerful than all the Tailed Beasts combined. Hell, for purely destructive purposes it would be better to have 9 Tailed Beasts instead of 1 Ten-Tail, more area coverage.

The trail of rumours and half forgotten legends had led him on a wild goose chase all over the Western Continents. Through the frozen wastes of the North and desolate deserts of the South, that made Snow and Wind countries look like ski resort and tropical beach respectively. Through the flourishing jungles of the East, that made Konoha's Forest of Death seem like a peaceful inner-city park of the capital of Land of Fire. However, this time his efforts were not for naught. This time it looked like he got his hands on something big. Piece by piece, he had gathered from the forgotten ruins of once great cities and civilizations the clues to the power he had so desired.

It all has started with a drunkard's horror story told near the hearth of a small village tavern. A whispered tale of grim ancient kingdoms, their powerful sorcerers and merciless Daemon Gods. It spoke of an age of darkness, thousands of years before the written history of the Elemental Nations. An age when daemons prowled the earth and mankind's only choice was to either serve and worship them, or die as a sacrifice to higher daemons or food for the lower daemons.

At first he thought that the tale was just that - a grim fable to scare children into the fear of the ruling class and their 'magiks' (that's what the people seemed to call 'jutsu' around these parts). But then, after the years of travel, he heard the same tale re-told in different language, a continent away from that first tavern, with different key human figures, but the exact same description of 'The Dark Gods.' He began to have doubts. He started to pay more attention to those sort of tales while he travelled, sometime even specifically directing the conversation to topic of folklore.

Again and again, country after country, tavern after tavern - Dark Age of Men, daemons that walk the earth, inhuman sacrificial rituals, four Dark Gods.

With his resolve set, and majority of the information pointing to several key locations, he began his search. A month later he was at the proverbial doorstep of the first in the long series of forgotten ruins. The relics of the ancient civilization of that time were scarce, scattered all throughout the lands. Rarely did he have a chance to salvage anything of use. Rust eaten inscribed ritual dagger here, a piece of slab there, half-rotten ancient tome in another place…

Piece by piece, sigil by sigil, he has gathered enough information to analyse and learn their long dead tongue. Honestly, it would have been so much easier if there was at least one poor sob who could speak it, or at least have studied it. Catch the poor bastard and one quick Tsukuyomi later - you are a fluent speaker of said dead language standing atop of one poor brain dead SOB. Alas, no such luck.

It took years of trial and error to learn the language and decipher all the carefully copied information. Then another half-a-decade to gather even more information to fill in the blanks. But it was so worth the effort. Once he arranged everything in the correct chronological order, he bore witness to picture of a truly grim and magnificent past, pre-dating that of the Elemental Nations and the Sage of Six Paths. It spoke of the world consumed by hordes of daemon-creatures, a world where majority of mankind, in order to survive, have dedicated themselves to the service of the Great Daemon Lords of Chaos - creatures of unimaginable power, who, if the documents are to be believed, made 10 Tailed Beast look like a harmless fluffy little kitten. After all, the 10-tails was said to terrorize the Elemental Nations leaving nothing in its wake for years, while the Daemon Gods were said to possess such power, that they could not be fully drawn to mortal realm, and even a minute manifestation of theirs would consume the life and souls of everyone and everything who weren't marked by them, man and daemon alike, within the radius of hundreds of miles.

To have even a fraction of such power at your beck and call, power wielded by the priests of old, would be more than he would ever dreamt of. And luckily for him, among the description of the horrifying, bizarre, perverse, and most gut-wrenching rituals that he managed to gather over the years, there was one which described how to summon a shard of the essence of said Gods to the mortal realm. The only problem was the ingredients - a powerful daemon as an anchor point and human soul as a sacrifice. The 'God Shard' (as the text called it) summoned by the ritual would be proportional in power to daemon and the quantity and quality of souls used in the ritual. Surprisingly enough the ritual did not require 'innocent' souls as he had first assumed, the 'quality' would actually be increased by the extremes of pain, suffering, insanity and pleasure that the soul experiences at the moment of death. Though innocence would also 'offer a certain desirable but not necessary zing to the flavour', as the text stated.

His first attempt was a catastrophic failure. He attempted it a few days after reading and re-reading the text, right there in that faraway desert country that put Suna to shame in terms of heat. He had enough souls, he was sure of it. Thousands of them, all wriggling in insanity, suffering, pain and pleasure, courtesy of his Tsukuyomi. But the daemon that he had caught was lacking to say the least. It was even less powerful than a 1-tail. The God Shard did not manifest. The entire array exploded with a wave of fell power, souls and daemon lost in the process, with nothing to show for it. He was pissed. It was only a few weeks later that he heard that ever since that day the sightings of daemons have increased astronomically. Unfortunately, all of those were far below the level of 1 Tailed Beast. It was time to return home, where he knew where to find a real daemon for the ritual.

So here he is now, decades after that scuffle between those brats - Senju and Madara, on the outskirts of Konoha, in the middle of a large rough circular array with 8 arrows radiating from the centre outwards and countless glowing runes and sigils inscribed, seemingly at random, in the circle and all over the room. Blood flowing freely from numerous cuts on his hands and torso, guttural harsh barking words of the inhuman language rolling from his lips in the unholy song of worship. Countless bodies sprawled inside the building and in the neighbouring houses, writhing in perpetual genjutsu of constant pain and pleasure. His red eyes with black pattern spinning madly. And the Kyuubi no Kitsune raging outside in the village.

He could already feel it - the power of the Chaos Gods, swimming all around him, shaping and moulding into its rightful form. This time would be different. This time he would succeed. With a few quick hand seals and exclamations of the ancient tongue he redirected the flow of energy through an array into the raging Bijuu. Cackling madly he made his way outside. All that was left now is to subjugate the Nine-Tails and he would have the power of the Chaos at his command.

His eyes reverted to the 3-Tomoe state, spinning slowly, taking in each and every minor detail of his triumph. The city in ruins, the maddening flow of energies, the bijuu infused with daemonic power, and… His self-satisfied confident grin turned into a scowl at the last detail.

"No! Damn it, no! He supposed to be dead! I know I killed him and that whore of his!"

Right in front of the Kyuubi, on top of a giant toad, stood a battered form of a man. His unruly blond mane instantly identifying him as the Yondaime Hokage - Namikaze Minato. Behind him, with its arm piercing Yondaime's chest and clutching Kyuubi's throat, floated a sinister apparition wearing white robes and the kabuki mask of Noh - the God of Death.

With a swift motion the apparition pulled its hand back through the Hokage's chest, dragging the daemon with it. As soon as Kyuubi disappeared within the 4th's body, Shinigami's hand emerged from his back, holding a ball of pulsating energy. A moment later it disappeared again, this time in the mouth of the God of Death and the apparition vanished, blond Hokage collapsing dead, with a satisfied but sad smirk plastered on his face.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Years of preparation, all shot to hell because of some half dead blond fucker… GAAAAAAAAAH! And not only did he interrupt the ritual, dispersing the God Shards, but he also had the audacity to seal the Kyuubi inside himself and DIE! It will take years… YEARS!... for the fox to be reborn now and a decade or two for it to be at full power again! Which means I have to find another daemon for the ritual or wait… I hate waiting…" - he stopped for a moment and looked around - "And I am ranting to myself… again… Years of isolation and research did not do Tobi good… no sir, not at all. But Tobi is a good boy, yes. Tobi is a gooooood boy. Huhuhuhuhu… Tobi will learn from this as he did before and will do better next time. That he will. And next time there will be NO ANNOYING MEDDLING BLOND SONS OF CHEEP WHORES to interrupt Tobi's fun. Oh no, no,no,no."

A second later our raging antagonist vanished from Konoha via his Space-Time Migration Technique, all the while spitting out a string of the most vile curses imaginable. His plans ruined… for now. What he failed to notice, due to his angle and elevation, was that the arm of the Shinigami had passed through another object on its way to Minato's body - a small bundle he was clutching protectively to his chest containing a newborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, damn. My first story here on FF. This has been laying dormant in the depths of 'My Docs' for couple of months now. Let's see where that goes, shall we? Expect updates within a month. Flamers gonna flame no matter what I say, so ditto there... Read, review, ask questions, make suggestions on what can be improved. Hmmm... what else... ah! right! Most importantly - enjoy the story and help me make it a better ride for all. Cheers!<strong>

**Thought of the Chapter: **

**So I've caught up to the manga yesterday... Yeah... Does anyone else here think that Kishi has been reading too much badly written FanFic? Sharingan that evolves into a Rinnegan? And Wood Release? Seriously? That has been on here ever since the rinnegan has been introduced in manga (mainly on Naruto's side though) and still strikes me a dumbest concept ever. **

**And the fact that Madara isnt even Madara... I thought I was doing something more or less original with this fic by writing 'Spiral Mask Man'** **as someone other than Madara... damn... My reason was the whole 'OMG! Madara? That cant be! He should be like what? 70? He should be dead of old age! Just like Onoki! ... ... ... wait...' Plus I like my antagonist just a bit insane and unassuming... like Tobi! **

**Just hope that Kishi doesn't make him to be the same I am going for, or any of the following - So6P, 1st/2nd Hokage - because that would screw up so many previously established constants... Although... Kishi is well known for breaking his own rules and than retkoning the story to plug up the holes via flashbacks of previously non-existent characters or characters with vague back story. I sometimes think that he does not plan more than 5 chapters ahead if even that... but that's a whole other can of worms.**

**Anyways...**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>READ FOR FANFIC GOD!<strong>

**REVIEW FOR COMMENT THRONE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Thy Makers

**WARNING – This Fanfic is rated M for a reason. It has everything you can expect from your good friends Khorne, Slaanesh, Nurgle and Tzeentch. In later chapters there will be graphical descriptions of - death, murder, blood, gore, drugs, sex, rape, torture, human mutilation, diseases and mutations. Descriptions and/or mention of - mind manipulation, mind breaking, demon possession, religious slander, inhuman demonic rituals, demon sex, tentacle sex, furry sex, futanari, loli, guro and many other things of questionable morality which I can not recall at the moment.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED – If you are under the age of 18 or find any of the above mentioned themes offensive to your tastes - turn back now. I am NOT forcing you to read, it is your conscious choice to do so from this point on. I refuse to hold myself responsible in any shape or form for exposing readers of my 'work' to any and all questionable content for you have been warned beforehand and it was your choice to view such content.**

**THIS IS AU – lots of things are going to change along the way, but some canonical things will still happen. Expect OOC behaviour and actions at the very least.**

**THIS FIC USES METRICS – if you don't understand it – google it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Naruto? Why yes, yes I do happen to own a couple of rolls, right there on the top shelf of the fridge… Oh… Naruto – Manga… Yeah, middle shelf of the bookcase… Ah! 'Rights' to the Naruto franchise? Well, why didn't you bloody ask that in the first place? No, no I don't and neither do I own the rights to Warhammer/Warhammer40K.**

**SUMMARY: A man in search of power stumbles onto something that has not been seen on his world for millennia and starts a string of events that will change Naruto-verse as you know it. Watch as the insanity of chaos is unleashed onto an unsuspecting world and as the destinies of men are molded by the subtle manipulations of the dark gods.**

**GANRE: Adventure/Horror/Humor/Romance**

****EDIT 02/25/2012: Dont know how, dont know why but some words went missing during conversion. Fixed what I could find. Nothing major, well other than a small snippet from the description of the Blessing of Slaanesh + A/N clarification that this was supposed to be CH3 in the original design but became CH2 instead due to... well, read the A/N. Fixed a few spelling errors that somehow managed to slip through (probably the difference between the British and American spelling, I'm trying to give this Fic a pseudo-brit Black Library feel) Guess its a good thing I decided to re-read it from the website when starting new CH3 instead of reading from the source document.****

****EDIT 04/20/2012: Fixed a couple of auto-correct fuck ups (around 5 ), added title, and fixed the formatting... again.  
><strong>**

**On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 - MEET THY MAKERS<strong>

* * *

><p>Cold. It was so cold. He could feel its prickling caress with every cell of his body. He felt like it has been hours since he had any feeling in his face, hands and feet. At first he could sense all of them going numb accompanied by a feeling of constantly being poked with billions of teeny-tiny needles each. But now they just felt heavy. As if he had an invisible cast placed over his face and extremities. Yet he continued to walk.<p>

Sleep cast its lure hours ago, way before his fingers went numb, lulling him into blissful rest with sweet promises of warmth and safety and rest. 'Just close your eyes and sleep.' Whispered darkness. 'And when you awake – it will be morning. It will be warm.'

Somehow he knew not to trust, not to listen, to stay awake, to keep moving. Of course he did not know of such complex things as hypothermia and frostbite, nor has anyone ever told him that you should never fall asleep in the cold. His instincts simply yelled at him that sleeping right now would be bad. Same instincts that always kept him alive for as long as he could remember. Same instincts that told him to always stay in the direct line of sight of children and to avoid places saturated with adults at all cost. Why? Because they were less likely to do anything in front of their children.

He remembered what happened the last time he did not listen to his instincts. It was bad. Really bad. He would rather not remember. That was the first time he had woken up in the hospital, that he could recall. Though from what he overheard while drifting in and out of consciousness, that was far from the case. He could remember waking up to various hushed voices. Whispering, always whispering. Afraid, disgusted, spiteful – but always hushed, always whispering voices. And rarely, very concerned and pitying. Those almost always belonged to women.

"Gah... That thing is here again."

"Disgusting vermin just refuses to die."

"Oh God... sob... Poor little thing... sob"

"Wish they just finished it this time."

"You lucky I still have a daughter to feed... monster... or I would..."

"How could someone do this to a child?"

He brings his hands closer to his face. He breaths and tries to warm them, tries to get the feeling back into his fingers. It is futile. The steam escapes between the shaking, unbending small fingers. They are already blue from the cold. He breathes again and again, with no result.

Move... Another circle around the orphanage. How many is it now? 100? 1000? Does it matter? His mind is too tired and jumbled to keep track of such trivial things. He glances at the door again and keeps going. There is no use in knocking, shouting and pleading. It will not open. Move... If anything, it will just give sick pleasure to his tormentors. One more step, and then another one... He is not supposed to be aware of such things, but how can he stay ignorant when he can see them leer every time he is hurt. They don't even try to hide it.

Move... Keep putting one foot in front of the other, stumbling over your own legs because their owner can no longer feel them and provide proper coordination. He lost balance and fell onto frost covered grass. Get up. Move. Don't sleep. UP! Gradually, he pulls himself up on shaky legs and walks on. Forward. His eyes feel so heavy. Don't sleep. So cold and so-so heavy. MOVE! He stumbles and falls again. Get up! The frozen earth feels so soft under his cheek... so warm... On your feet! Move! So tired... so cold and heavy... Don't sleep! Get up! So warm... and soft... UP! MOVE! CRAWL! LIVE! ... WAKE UP!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>(Drip) The sound is hollow. It reverberates through the empty space.<p>

(Drip) It bounces of the walls, echoing through the darkness.

(Drip) It tries to feel in the void, but it's presence is fleeting.

He groans and tries to stand up. He needs to keep moving or something bad will happen. Just like last time. He notices that something is wrong almost instantly. Instead of cold earth and frost covered grass, he is greeted by the sight of a wet, neatly fitted, polished black stone floor underneath his fingers. More importantly, he could actually feel his fingers!

Question after question raced through his addled mind. Did the 'caretakers' bring him in after he collapsed? No. They never did before, why should this time be any different? Besides, the floors in the orphanage were mostly of cheep linoleum, except for the hardwood of the 'visitor area', principal's office, and staff's recreational room.

Groggily he got up on his knees and looked around, drinking in the environment to the smallest detail. This was definitely not the orphanage. He found himself in a large hallway, with floors, walls and even ceiling made of the same jet-black stone. Small drops of water fell from the ceiling and rolled leisurely down the walls, only to seep through the cracks in between the stones of the floor. And further down the hall, the scenery became phantasmagoric, to say the least.

Just a few meters in front of him the orderly fashion of the floor changed to a complete chaos. Slabs of stone were sticking out at seemingly random angles all over the place, some sinking in as deep as several decimetres, others - just lying around in disorderly piles. Further down, the axis of the hall rotated counter-clockwise, and the hallway itself seemed to rise and dip at random. All along the 'walls' of the hallway were strewn doors of different shapes, colours and sizes.

He followed down the hall, climbing over the piles of stone, jumping over the numerous protrusions and indentations, all the while being careful not to slip on the wet surface. As he went further, the stone became rougher; the floor steadily turned first into the right wall, than the ceiling, the left wall, and finally the floor again. All the while the doors moved together with their relative walls, ending up on the floor and ceiling, or upside down at times.

Several times he could swear he heard the voices whispering to turn back and begging him to run away. Yet, perhaps due to childhood naivety, or due to the all-consuming curiosity - he persevered. Slowly, the doors have became more sparse, and than disappeared all together. The hallway deteriorated into random segments of uneven stonework. First to go was the current ceiling - falling apart into a mass of hovering slabs, drifting further and further up as the hall went further. And what he saw through the cracks made him shudder and swear not to look again. At least until he had no other choice.

Thankfully, the deterioration seemed to keep in touch with the general directions of up, down, left and right. The walls were next to go, though they thankfully did not decay to the same extent as the ceiling, leaving the patches of masonry to float between him and what was on the other side. He started to panic when the same thing began happening to the floor, but at this point he was pretty sure that this was just some weird dream. A very lucid weird dream. Because there was no way that what he saw could exist anywhere in real world.

He came to the end of the road. The hallway fell apart completely, leaving just a sparse few blocks of jagged stonework floating in the void, to serve as the path or as a bizarre decor, far to inclined to provide any sort of footing. He was greeted with a marvellously terrifying vista that made him break out in cold sweat, his heart race, his breath caught, and his brain freeze. He stared as a terrified animal would at approaching inescapable doom. A visage beyond understanding of a mere human, no - beyond any sentient being's understanding.

The sight made him sick, yet he could not dare to pull his eyes away. He gazed into the Void itself. It swirled and flowed with countless currents of a thick multicoloured fog that came in all the sickly dark and luminous shades of red, green, blue, black and purple; with occasional discharges of untamed energy flashing in the entanglement of painfully slow and sickeningly rapid warped currents.

It seemed alive, as if possessing an intelligence of its own; just waiting for you to avert your eyes, give in to fear and despair, and it would spring forward - latching onto your flesh and soul, tearing right into them until there is not a shred of your being left. Nothing left but IT. And at the same time, something deep within him kept screaming: 'Wrong. Wrong! WRONG! You are wrooooong! How dare you - with your feeble mortal mind - to even try to perceive the non-existence. How dare you to attempt to visualize the unseen, to comprehend that which is beyond your comprehension, to bring into the material realms the Immaterium!'

The child, a mere speck in the middle of a raging ocean, collapsed to his hands and knees; gasping for air, clenching his eyes shut in a despair until they hurt, feeling every beat of a rapid drumming of heart. He was trying desperately to cling to every known constants of life.

"This way." A whisper thundered through his very being, snapping him out of the spell-like grip of doom. His head snapped in the direction of the voice, spying, until now unnoticed, broken path. It lead away from his current observation platform and to, what seemed like, an enormous building, shaped like a flat five pointed star, with one point broken off half way. He sprang into movement, jumping from platform to platform, glad to have something other than the chaos of the void to concentrate on.

Such was his joy and desire to get away from the expanses of non-existence, that he forsaken all his instincts and jumped inside the building without any care or precaution.

The child landed on a large pentagonal floor of the same polished black stone. Tentatively, he looked around, taking in as much as he could as fast as possible. The inside of the building was spacious, even overly so. What he assumed might have been a five-story building with numerous rooms, was in fact a single store, five room structure. The broken point of the star served as an entrance, the rest were... prison cells. The central pentagon-shaped room was separated from the beams by enormous floor-to-ceiling cage of glimmering black metal bars, with enough space for a grown man to pass sideways in between.

The feeling of dread was once again upon him. The same unearthly horror that radiated from the abyss outside could be felt from all around him now. He made it to the centre of the room, shivering from the primal horror that pierced every cell of his body. The animal part of his being whined and howled in terror, urging him to run as fast and as far as possible without looking back. Whoever or whatever was confined in here was far more dangerous than what was outside.

"Did you enjoy gazing into the eye of Chaos, child?" The same voice that whispered to him before sounded from one of the cells. "I must admit," - it mocked condescendingly - "it is rare for one of your kind to remain sane after staring into an abyss of non-existence even for a moment. Even more so when the Void graces them with its own gaze. Then again, it could be argued whether you have been sane to begin with."

"Who said that?" He span around facing the cell. A combination of too many unknowns and too many shocks has already put his mind on edge. The fight or flight instinct was now firmly stuck on the 'fight' setting. Fear was slowly tempered into anger on the forge of hopelessness.

"That would be me." A raspy dry chuckle escaped the depths of darkness.

Slowly, a slender giant figure slithered out of the shadows. It had vaguely humanoid torso with a long serpentine tail instead of legs and an overextended thin arms, ending in long lithe hands with sharp curved nails at each finger. If normal hands were approximately twice as long as the torso of their wielder, these were at least three times the length of the creature's body. Its head was covered by a giant deformed skull of a raven, with a shaggy plume of black, blue, green and purple feathers cascading from the back. Clusters of short red-brown writhing tentacles decorated the eye-holes, nostrils, and the corners of its beak. Another batch of much thicker tentacles was wrapped around its left shoulder in a semblance of an organic pauldron / half-cloak hybrid. Two slit amethyst eyes stared at the child from the darkness of its eye sockets with an unblinking piercing gaze.

The entire body of the creature was covered in dull iridescent scales in all shades of blue, green and purple. Along the arms, from the back of the hand to the elbow, a thick batch of purple-red fur seemed to sprout directly from under the scales. On the torso, a set of insect-like vestigial extra limbs, five pairs in total, rested on its sides. The top two pairs looked like an atrophied version of the primary arms complete with a set of tiny three fingered hands.

"Welcome to our humble abode, oh our most esteemed jailer - Uzumaki Naruto." The creature behind bars spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice while performing an over-exaggerated mocking bow.

"Who... W-what are you? Where are we? How do you know my name? Wait... why did you call me 'jailer'? You said 'our abode', there's someone else in here? Am I dead? Wha..."

His mind screamed to not stop talking. To keep his thoughts and body occupied unless he wanted the sick sense of horror and wrongness that radiated from the thing in front of him to catch up with his senses, overwhelm his reason and seize his mind and body in a paralysing cold grasp of primal fear of prey facing an ultimate predator. Unfortunately for him the creature had its own plans.

A sound of an open palm slamming into the floor interrupted his tirade.

"SILENCE!" It bellowed. "Our time is short and my curiosity and thirst for knowledge do have their limits, mortal. Your incessant snivelling serves nothing but to diminish those. Now, behave in a dignified manner and perhaps I will answer a few of your insignificant questions."

Naruto gulped. It took every ounce of his mental fortitude not to take a step back, or even run as far as possible , under the scrutinizing, constantly shifting gaze of the slit purple eyes with a golden ring in the centre. Gathering all of his resolve he pushed the fear back. He needed answers.

"Fine. Could you please tell me who, or what are you? It would be rude to address an obviously much more powerful and wise... ehrm... person with a simple 'hey you'." Naruto gave himself a pat on the back. 'That's right, lay in some praise and maybe it will not kill you.'

"You are going to need a lot of work, brat." The creature rubbed at its temples. "But I guess it'll have to do for now."

The oppressive atmosphere faded a bit, allowing Naruto to relax.

"Very well. Allow me to introduce myself. Your kind has given me many names throughout the countless aeons and numerous worlds: Raven Lord, Great Serpent, Changer of Ways, Great Mutator, Lord of Forbidden Knowledge, Great Deceiver, Magus Prince, King of Pagoda of Eternal Knowledge. But to all the races of the multiverse I am known as Tzeentch. Whatever else you choose to attach to that name is up to your individual choice and your perception of me." Another mock bow. "You, mortal, are having a coveted pleasure of being in the presence of one of the Four Daemon Lords of Chaos."

"D-d-d... Daemon?" Naruto was gaping.

"Daemon Lord, yes."

"Then... I am dead."

"No"

"Then how are you here? How did I get here? Where is HERE anyway?" He was splattering now, utterly confused and disoriented.

"One question at the time, remember?" The oppressive air returned in force, and vanished just as fast. "But I guess they are related, so I will cut you some slack. Just don't let it happen again. Do not test my patience, boy."

Tzeentch closed his eyes as if gathering his thoughts and huffed in annoyance.

"HERE, as you put it, is inside your mindscape - the innermost part of your mind and soul, a world created by the sum total of your experiences, ambitions, nightmares and essence. We are confined here, how that happened is a tale for another day, we simply do not have time for it now. This is the reason why I called you our jailer and how I knew your name."

"There you go again, you keep saying 'we' and 'our' but I don't see anyone else. How many more of..." The child shuddered involuntary. The thought of possibly having countless other daemons prowling around was very disturbing. "...your kind, are in here?"

He glanced around before finishing.

"Judging by the number of cages and what you said previously - I would say... Three more?" Naruto prayed to be right.

"Very astute." Daemon gave a slow clap. "Four actually. Three others are indeed the Lords of Chaos just like me. They... do not think that you are currently worth their time. They will show themselves once they think that you have something to offer, once they see that you have some potential in their chosen field. Or once there is no other choice."

"The last one is different from us. It is the focal point of this strange rune prison. It is the entity that was supposed to be imprisoned inside you all along; we just were dragged with it as a... bonus." Tzeentch chuckled. "Worry not about it. Nowadays it serves as the source of our nourishment and occasional stress release. It is our... proverbial whipping boy now. You might know it as Kyuubi."

With that one name the gravity of the situation has finally started to sink in. Until now, Naruto hoped beyond hope that the creature in front of him was but a product of his unstable mind, the so called 'inner daemon' that people often talk about. After all, he has never before heard any of the names and titles that it has claimed as its own. But now... Now he had a confirmation that it was indeed what it claimed to be.

Everyone knew what the Tailed Beasts were. Monsters, staff of legends and bogeyman to little children everywhere. He has heard numerous times the matron use them to terrify unruly kids into obedience. 'Behave, or I'll feed you to a Bijuu.' She always yelled at them. Everyone but him. To him she never spoke, none of them ever did, other than a short barked order or an insult. Daemon and Monster were chief among those. He always wondered why.

And there it stood, an answer to all his questions, Daemon powerful enough to subdue what was thought to be the most powerful daemon in existence. Naruto's tiny malnourished hand rose to his chest and clutched desperately at his tattered oversized shirt in a desperate attempt to quell the painful gallop of his heart. His vision swam with forming tears and throat was squeezed in sharp bitter grip.

"Than... It is true..." He managed to rasp out. "I have Kyuubi and 4 other daemons sealed in me... I am just what they say - a daemon... A monster... Animal... Murderer..."

With every word the volume of his voice kept falling, until the last few words were nothing but a barely audible choked whisper. The next second his fatalistic musings were interrupted by loud and raspy crowing laughter.

"If that is what you wish to see yourself as than by all means, be my guest. But don't you dare to think even for a second that a mere mortal like you can command our power and claim it as his own. The blessings of the Dark Gods have to be earned." The wave of terror was once again upon him. And then it vanished as fast as it appeared. "Oh, and by the way - it is 'Four Daemon Lords of Chaos and some insignificant lesser daemon, not 'Kyuubi plus four.'"

"So... I am not a daemon?" There was so much hope in his voice, it was almost tangible.

"Not even close, child. You still have a long way to go." Naruto could have sworn that the daemon was smiling at him. Just don't ask how a bird skull could 'smile', he just knew that it was. "But it is important to have goals to stride towards, no?"

Naruto was gob smacked. For a second, he couldn't even express his indignation at such a blatant twisting of his words.

"Wha... Bu... No! Wait, that's not what I meant! I don't want to be a daemon! Daemons are hated and feared, that's not what I want. I want to be accepted! I want to be just like old man - a Hokage - strongest and most respected man in the village!"

"Ambition and thirst for power and control. Good, very good. You are already one step closer." Tzeentch chuckled. "Whether you like it or not - we are stuck together for the foreseeable future. You are our vessel, a medium through which our Will will manifest upon this world, our champion. It will be better for all involved if you accept your role as soon as possible."

Upon seeing the child's crestfallen but determined expression, it decided to elaborate. It wouldn't be good if the child decided to be difficult and reject its generosity.

"Besides, you better than anyone should know that not everything people say is true. Blind masses have a tendency to label anything they don't understand and what scares them as Evil. Power beyond their comprehension is what scares people the most, and power is never malicious in itself, it is the intent that drives it that gives it shape and purpose. Evil can be done in the name of Good, and Good in the name of Evil."

"So? What are you getting at?"

"Oh, it is simple, really. We can help each other, child. As I have said before, blessings of the Chaos Gods have to be earned. You can give us means to influence the outside world, and we can give you power to achieve your goals."

Naruto observed the self-proclaimed Daemon God for a few minutes, mauling over everything he knew about daemons in general and what the creature has told him, trying to decide the best course of action. In the end, he had to admit that the offer sounded extremely tempting, and that he knew almost nothing about the daemons outside of 'daemons are bad and evil' dogma. So far he really had no reason to refuse. Unless...

"What exactly do you want from me as a payment? Sacrifice another child in your name under the light of the full moon, or something?"

Tzeentch laughed, a loud, crowing, malicious laughter that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Oh no, no, no, no, child. I am the God of Knowledge, and knowledge is what I seek. I have to admit that I have never before seen anything like this." He waved a hand in the direction of the seal. "I find it interesting, but I had five years to study it, and even without any references and any knowledge of the underlying concepts - I am almost done unravelling its every secret. I grow bored and I need something new to research. The rest will state the price of their power if you start delving in their domains. In fact, all of us are bored of this bland environment. We want to see and feel the same things you do. We thirst for heights of your emotions - your pain and pleasure, fear and courage, love and hatred, tranquillity and rage. And in exchange, we have agreed to offer you some minor blessings from all four of us. Consider it a sample of the powers that will be available to you, should you choose to truly serve us. Do you accept the terms so far?"

Naruto gave another minute to careful consideration.

"Yes. I accept."

Four motes of differently coloured light materialized in Tzeentch's outstretched hand. They bobbed and swayed in the non-existent wind, each giving of dull malicious glow.

"First - the Blessing of Nurgle - God of Decay, Disease, Poison and Immortality." A green mote floated from its resting place toward Naruto's stomach. "None that is governed by the Eternal Great-Father shall ever cause you harm. No poison or disease will ever affect you unless you will it so."

The mote sank in, wreaking his body with fever and aches. Bile rose to his mouth and sweat poured from every pore. He folded on the floor, rocking and gasping for breath, desperately trying to get his body under control.

"Next -" Continued the unrelenting voice. "- is the Blessing of Khorne - God of Blood and Battle." Red mote darted forward, impacting into his back. He screamed in agony as his body burned, every muscle tearing and every bone cracking under pressure. "Yours shall be the body perfect for battle. You shall be stronger and faster than anyone. You shall never tire and all your wounds and bruises will heal at the rates never seen before."

He was curled on the floor now, sobbing and whimpering. Never before has he experienced this level of pain. Sure he has been beaten a few times in his short life, couple of times severely enough to end up in the hospital, but never before has he felt so crushed and broken. And yet it hasn't ended yet... He could feel the Daemon's eyes on his wretched form, relishing in the sight. He could swear it was laughing gleefully on the inside.

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby." It crooned. "You are only half way done."

"NEXT ONE!" Tzeentch yelled, its tone full of mirth. "Blessing of Slaanesh - God... Goddess... Thing... Deity of Excess and Pleasures." Pink mote danced its way slowly towards Naruto's crumpled form. "Your form shall be pleasant to eye of beholder, your voice shall lull those who listen, plussomeotherbenefits-butyouaretooyoung-toknowofthoseyet. AKHEM! Anyway, with this people will easily trust you, to the point where you may be able to turn your enemies into your allies with a few well placed and well thought words."

The mote sunk into Naruto's chest. He braced for another wave of pain... And... nothing... A warm wave of pleasure passed through him, easing his muscles and washing away the residual pains and aches of the previous blessing.

"Cwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! You should have seen the look on your face... Priceless! Pure Chaos! Oh I love this job." Honestly, Naruto had to admit that he found the sight of a Daemon God laughing its ass off, slamming its free hand into the floor, and its tail whipping frantically, more disturbing than the sight of the same God angry. "Worry not; there will be no more pain. At least not that much." Yeah, even just him smiling was definitely more disturbing.

"Last but not least - Blessing of Tzeentch - my blessing." Naruto could swear that its green got even wider if that was possible. It twirled a bright blue mote between its fingers and then flicked it at him. The mote impacted with his right eye, sending sharp pain through it. "Be blessed by the God of Knowledge, child. I give you the Eye of Tzeentch. Know, that everything you see and read, from this day forth you will forever remember in every minor detail. While a quick glance at the page of the book will not immediately provide you with all the information contained on it, you will be able to recall it at the later date in its entirety and thus commit it to your memory."

For a few seconds the area around his eye glowed, a mark, shaped vaguely as a wisp of flame appeared around it and then vanished without a trace.

Naruto gathered himself off the floor. Gingerly he rose to his feet, suppressing the weariness and phantom pains of the ordeal.

"So, what now?" He managed to squeeze out.

"Now, my little neophyte, you need to awaken and seek shelter for the remainder of the night. I have flooded your body with the entropic energies, but they will not keep you alive for long."

"Wait! Last question: how do I contact the rest of my... tenants?"

"I am sure you have a lot more questions than that, and all of them will be answered in due time. All you need to know for now is this: seek knowledge outside the realm of common, seek perfection of arts or affection of others, seek glory of battle and blood, and finally, seek knowledge of poisons and plagues. Those will start you on the four paths of Chaos."

With those parting words, Naruto's vision blurred and his form faded from the expanses of mind-scape.

And in the silent darkness of the mind-prison, an entity with the power to bare this world with but a glance laughed, the seeds of its machinations planted, numerous plans waiting to be enacted.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start, cold ground painfully pressing into the soft tissue of his cheek. His body was still frozen and stiff but he could feel the energies coursing through him, breaking the stiffness; a silent confirmation that what he just saw and heard was not a delirious nightmare.<p>

With a start, Naruto remembered the Daemon God's recommendation. It was right; he needed warmth and shelter for the remaining scant few hours of the night. He stood up and started walking away from the orphanage. He needed a place where he would be allowed for the night, a place from which he will not be kicked out, a place where no human will enter until the dawn. A warehouse perhaps, or a barn, or...

He stumbled once again, barely managing to keep the balance. Jerked out of his musings, his gaze landed on a large gate with a mark of two long curved red triangles. Naruto smiled. This would do just fine. After all, kennels were a perfect fit for something not human.

He walked along the wall, towards the southern part of the compound. He scaled a nearby tree with practised ease and jumped towards the wall, praying to all the gods to reach the edge of the wall and have enough strength to hold on to it. Imagine his surprise when he launched from the tree like a long range jutsu, overshooting the wall and crashing on the other side in a heap about 5 meters from the wall.

'Note to self: Gods are much closer than they used to be - pray with caution.' He thought, spitting and scraping the dirt out of his mouth.

He continued to the kennels, meeting no patrols - the Inuzuka clan always trusted their animal companions just as much as they would another human of their clan, therefore they always left the defence of the kennels and the nearby portion of the wall to the dogs. And right now, Naruto was extremely grateful for this. The animals were less likely to attack him than humans. True, they did not like him all the same (no cat or dog would ever let him pat it), but at least they never attacked him and were never outright afraid of him. They were just cautious, and now that he knew the truth, he could not blame them.

Cautiously, he made his way to the door, only to find it blocked by a large hound. It was a large, wolfish old dog with black matted fur and white underbelly, with a few grey hair sticking out here and there. One of its eyes was missing and a long jagged scar ran through the cauterized socket. The other eye shone with the inner light of intelligence above that of any normal animal, combined with a demanding stern gaze. It did not need to snarl to be intimidating, it entire demeanour screamed the same message as any battle hardened warrior - your life will end the moment you do anything to provoke me.

Its intent right now was clear - Naruto was an intruder, but he also presented no threat to his kind or humans of the pack - therefore it allowed Naruto to come this far but no further. It started to advance, probably thinking to remove him from the premises or corral him towards its human partners.

"Please..." Naruto managed to squeeze out of his dry throat. "Let me stay the night. I just... It's cold. I don't want to freeze. I'll be gone in the morning. I promise."

The animal stopped shocked, he could swear he saw its brow shoot up for a moment. The next moment its face furrowed in a grimace of rage, and the next it was once again relaxed but stern. After a few moments of hesitation it stepped aside, motioning for the child to go in. Naruto nodded in thanks, a shy grateful smile gracing his face for a few moments, and made his way in.

The moment the child had disappeared inside the kennel, dog's face has once again transformed into a mask of rage and indignation. It clawed at the frozen earth and rumbled menacingly, its malice congealing into a nearly tangible cloud around its frame. It took it a few minutes to rein its emotions back under control, before it too strode inside.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>In the silent darkness of the mind-prison, an entity with the power to bare this world with but a glance laughed, the seeds of its machinations planted, numerous plans waiting to be enacted.<p>

Three other figures stirred in the inky darkness of their own cells.

"Bravo! Bravo, dear brother!" A melodious female voice sang, full of contempt. "Such artistry, such improvisation, such marvellous little farce! I dare say you deserve an award. But I have to ask, is this really necessary?"

"Oh yes, dear... sister... thing... Considering our situation, I do believe this is the only way."

"RUBBISH!" Roared deep male voice, full of malice and murder. "We have the power plenty to shatter this pathetic prison and grind its shards into a sub-atomic dust! We should have done it from the start and..."

"And WHAT, dear brother Khorne?" Tzeentch snarled, spitting out the word 'brother' like a piece of rotten pestilent meat. "Need I remind you that this world's connection to the Warp is nearly non-existent? This child and this prison are the only things that bind us to this world. Right now, through him, we have a chance to subvert this planet to our influence. We have a rare chance here to expedite our plans. Do not let your brash nature blind you to the big picture."

"Khgu-ghu-ghu-ghu." Another male voice, this one old and raspy and full of mirth, with gurgling undertones, as if he speaks through a throat full of some viscous liquid, interrupted. "Little changeling is right, oh my bloodthirsty friend. Have patience; soon you will once again bathe in your precious blood. Whatever the outcome of this little experiment will be we will at least have some entertainment, and you should know how rare it is for us."

"Perhaps." Khorne grumbled. "But was it necessary for you to shower that whelpling in gifts? And do it in OUR NAME?" An armoured fist collided with the bars, sending out a loud metallic clang.

Tzeentch chuckled softly.

"Ah, I see the intricacies of my genius have once again eluded you, my straightforward, simple-minded brother. Did I really give anything to the child, other than my own blessing? Think about it for a moment. Go on. Just don't strain yourself." He mocked childishly. "All I did was brought to the front his natural talents that he inherited either from his parents or from the beast. I gave him nothing that he would not have developed on his own in due time; other than an eidetic memory and temporary flooding his body with the energies of the Warp. And now the child will think that all he is - is thanks to us and one day he shall come back for more. And we will play a gracious host so that he will spread our influence throughout his home world willingly."

Four unique laughters ripped apart the murky silence of the mind. And only one other entity bore silent witness to the scheming of the Gods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I have no excuse. Posting first chapter right before the holidays was foolish of me. I couldn't even start editing CH2 until mid January, and then I ran into a snag... What you just read was actually planned as CH3, but CH2 came out to 'dry' for my taste. <strong>

**Original CH2 was mostly the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, and an info-dump of the general structure, laws and history of this AU with very little in the way of actions and words. Honestly it was akin to chewing on 5 bags of un-diluted Kool-Aid and trying to wash it down with Tabasco – shit load of 'flavor' but no satisfaction from the experience. **

**I debated for a week whether to post it as is, rewrite, or scrap it. In the end I've decided to tear it to shreds and use the pieces of its desecrated corpse in the future chapters as flashbacks or inner musings of the characters. Maybe I'll add some of it to the CH1 (I'll post a BIG warning at the start of the new CH if I ever do that).**

**I am also debating whether to post A/N + Q/A as a Review instead, considering that I already have a 600 words of WARNING per CH and these puppies clock at around additional 1k. Considering that I myself usually judge whether a story is worth a read based on the average # of words per CH I think that it gives an unfair representation of 'possible quality'. Reviews on the other hand are only noticeable when they clock above 1k and are mostly for the sake of the author anyway. Besides, if I get as much as 10 R per CH than 1 additional R is but a drop in a lake, and if I get less – just shows that my Fic ain't worth reviewing anyways (runs away crying).**

**Q&A: Big THANKS! to everyone who left a review. I appreciate your support and hope not to disappoint you in the future. So far there are no negative reviews, which is... doesn't really tell me anything considering the size and content of the CH1. I haven't given you much to base your opinion on yet. OK, on to the specifics:**

**19Gaspar90** **– yeah it is really disappointing.**

**Takai153 – guess this chap answered some of you Q.**

**WorldStrider – is lying to, and shaping views from young age a mind manipulation? Hmmm...**

**Skelo – meh, maybe. Honestly at that point I was so disappointed with the direction of the manga that I sort of skimmed through the chapters until it gotten to the 4****th**** war.**

**hkblarg – you haven't seen my profile, have you? There will NEVER be MPreg, as for Yaoi... most likely not, only if cursory mention that a male char is involved with other male char. No graphic scenes or descriptions. I am not against Slash, it's just not my cup-o-tea. Except MPreg, that's just wrong... (shudder)**

**Creepy Quiet Kid – hope this length is more to your liking, because this is how its gonna go from here on – 5k+**

**Concerning the update speed: Honestly I can't say anything at this point. I have an average of 1 hour a day of free time and not all of it can be spent on creative writing. So I would say expect to see 1 chapter per month for now, more if I get some extra free time, less if the muse decides to be a total bitch.**

**PS: Is it really that hard to come up with the start for Naruto that doesn't have "Child is running through the dark streets from the crowd of bloodthirsty foaming at the mouth zealots"? I think 80% of Fics on this site start that way, and in all honesty it has gotten to the point where I want to stop reading the Fic as soon as I see those words or any of its variants.**

**PPS: Why the fuck does this website fuck with the formatting so much? Is having brackets and repeating characters REALLY that big of a fucking deal?**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>READ FOR FANFIC GOD!<strong>

**REVIEW FOR COMMENT THRONE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fool's Dream

**WARNING – This Fanfic is rated K+ for a reason. It has everything you can expect from your good friends Khorne, Slaanesh, Nurgle and Tzeentch. In later chapters there will be graphical descriptions of – cuddly bunnies, fluffy kittens, adorable puppies, peace and love, eternal friendship, no sex before marriage, world peace, cooperation and goodwill between the nations of the world, sugar and rainbows.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED – If you are under the age of 18 or find any of the above mentioned themes offensive to your tastes - turn back now. I am NOT forcing you to read, it is your conscious choice to do so from this point on. I refuse to hold myself responsible in any shape or form for exposing readers of my 'work' to any and all questionable content for you have been warned beforehand and it was your choice to view such content.**

**THERE WILL BE – bashing, yaoi and MPreg. In fact I decided to scrap this whole WH40K/Naruto idea and make this a Twillight/Naruto crossover with a Edward/Naruto/Sasuke/Jacob sandwich. Mmmmmmmm...**

**DISCLAIMER: I just bought the rights to Naruto as you can see by the latest chapter of the manga for it now closely follows the script of this chapter.**

**EDIT 04/20/12: Added title and a special warning. Oh, and everything stated above is false.  
><strong>

**On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 - FOOL'S DREAM <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN APRIL FOOL'S SPECIAL CHAPTER. IT IS A JOKE AND HAS NO IMPACT ON THE STORY. FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT IF YOU WANT.<strong>

Naruto wook up with a migty staart. He looks at an calender and saw that it was finaley April 1. Teh first day of the his ninja skool. He been sooper excited! Why you ask? Coz he finaley could show everyone just how awesome he is. (DUH!) Why you ask? Coz he IS! DUH!) He is stronger than anyone else, can outran a ANBUS for a whole day in an orange outfit, and he has a 10 inch long shlong!

Naroto jumps out of the bed and stretched. He make a superfast brekfast of 389 cup rumen (oh how he hates to wate 3 minuts for ramens to kook) and rused offf to ninja scool. On a way to schol he stops at an Itchyrako ramen and orderd some more ramen cos he was hangrey again and he wanted to flirt with Ayami the daugter of the ramen owner. They always flirted with her since he first ate there than he was 3. She wanted him even than. Nowdais you had to be blind to not seen the lust in her eyes when she stares at his chizeled muskles body in hes tight blak shirt. after flirting with aimi he lookd at a watch and skreems "OH NO! I AM RUNNINH LATE!" and runs of to school aftergoodby kissing Ayami with a tong minwhile fondling her brests with one hand and ass with other hand and rabbing between her legs with other hand giving her one hudge orgasm. (A/N: Yah! Coz hes awesom like that always plesing his women before goin away an shit :D)

Ayami slamps on teh floor ina quiverin mes saing "naruto... you so sexy 3.. wish we had time to do some more!" While her father waves Naruto godby.

Narto runs into clasroom first thing. He saiz "hi" to Kiba who he knows from that thing witha canels (A/N: cannelz? kanals? kennels? w/e) a few years bak. He was found by his sister and mother so they imidiately fell in love with him than at first site. His mother name is Tsom, she has triple D boobs and huge fat round ass and is a one hot MILF and is 32, his sister is Hana with double D's and an as almost as big as her motherand is 23 but most importantly he has no gagreflex (A/N: damn thats hot).

Than he goes to frenchkiss Hinat who is ne hot peace of jailbait ass with her double D brest and that porceline skin and shy daminor but she is a total freek in sak. Thats rite, naruto has been sleepin with Hinata to ever since he save her from Iwa kidnap atempt when they were 4 or something couple of years ago. Thayve been doing it in sekret from everybody. Hell, once they had seks in her father Hiashi office right at his desk while he fallen aslep doing paperwork or something. She was one hell of a skreemer than and came all over Hiashi face while skreemen Narutos name. Best prank ever. Narut culdnt vait for sher sister Hanibi to growup so they can have hot treeesomes in Huga campaund (A/N: noone can resist some fox meet lol) That shuld show those stukup bastard s hos the ultimat ninja and alphadog in vilage!

He saw another hot piece of ass on the way to the calss probably a teacher or something. She was tall with D cup brests and sexy tight ass with wavy blak hare all the way to her ass and sexy glasses. He decided he would have a taste of that by the end of day, or should he say she would have a taste of him? (A/N: lol) Afterall all that he had to do is whipe out his 15 inch long cock and the wemen fall before him reduced to drooling whiling piles of fles. Suck was the power granted to him by mighty demo god Slanish.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? Naruto has 4 gods of Kaos: Slanesh Korne, Tsentch and Nergl silled inside him and they grant him awesome power just for kiks and gigles. Slanesh made him irresistable hunk of manmeat with a 12 pack abs muskled body and a 12 inch long 4 inchthik cock ever since he was 5. Khorn trained him in mindskape in all forms of hand to hand and wepon combat and taktiks and grant him superstength. Zeench makes him supersmart and makes him know every jutso and be able to perform it without handseels + gave him psykick and magic powers. And nergl made him invincible immortal ad gave him imunity from al poison and deseases even those that fall spacemarines.

so back to class. Naruto sits and waits for class while fealing up hinata who is nest to him rubbing her tits and legs and ass. When a boy in all blck with black long duckshaped hair and piercings and blak lipstik and eyeliner walks into a class and sits near the window. This is the famos only survivor of Uchiha massacre Sasuke Uchiha who people say is the rooky of the year and the best ninja in generations. But if you ask Naruto he is more like Saske Uchi-GAY the bigest emo bitch in entire universe, and the Kaos Gods agree with him so it must be tru.

Than two girls bust thrugh the door a superhotblond with purple outfit and some bandages D cup brests and long slender legs that he couldnt wait to split with his long hard cokc and what looked like a pink hair howler monkey. The moment they enter the room the monkey skeech at the top of its laungs and dashed at emo-bith SUCK-suke and start dryhumping him. (A/N stupid bithes those to i hate them sooooooo much!) Ino the blond was about to join the monkey when she sees a cute blond at the back raw obviously pleasing Hauga girl with his hands she thinks "Waw wat a hot mancandy! Skrew susuke the pink arangutang can have him I would rather make some hot double blond naked sandwitch with that cutey. Hell we can even invite that bluhair Hayuga girl to be our grapejelly. That would be so hot.' she could feal herself geting wet.

Blond aprotched Naruto and said "Hi Im Ino, would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asks. Naruto looks at her brow raised. He just fingered Hinat to orgasm and she fallen asleep. He shrugh and sais "Sure why not but lets see what you got first." she imidiately anderstood what he ment and dived under the table to unzip his pants an suck his glorious cock. She unziped pants and 13 inches of hard hot meat slammed her face with full force. She gotten so wet she almost came. So she showed all 15 inces down her throt right awai all the way to base and came. She would com everytime she boped her hed it was so delicious and when he came he would come for 5 minutes strait in thick flood of delicious manjuice and she would come nonstop for those 5 minutes and than continue sucking him again and again. (A/N: DAMN! Thats inhuman wish i could do that j/k lol))She sucked him wholeday while Iruka the teacher droned on and on about some stupid shit like flowerarangement (WTF?)

At the end of day ino stomak looked like a beach ball and she was covered in his esense and when naruto left hinata spent an hour liking her cleen and they both loved it. And Naruto was pissed cause his first day in academy was bulshit other than geting a few more hot babes for his evergrowing family of wiling cunts. So he went strait to Hoekag and sis "Hey Jiji-hokage-same! I want you to promote me to ninja now coz that academy is bullshit and nothing useful and Im alredy stronger than any ninja in vilage!"

Hokage raised eyebro and sais "Sure naruto but first I must test you first. ANBU! he yelled. An anbu with dragonmask appered before hokage. the dragon was a ANBU comander of all aNBU the strongest of the strongest ninjas in the vilage he is superstrong. "FIght him" says hokage pointing at anbu. Before anbu could say anything 2 naruto shadowclone hirashined on his sholder and slamed a rasengan through his ear in demon-sage mod that tzentch taut him turning anbu brain to mush.

"Oh how wrong I was!" kries hokage "you are obviously as strong as your father Fourth hokage Naruto. you are abviosly an Hunter nin material. And you dont seem to surprised by that revelation."

"Ofcorse I am not, the Demon Gods who live in me have told me about it ages ago" Naruto answers.

"I see sais sarutobe

"Well Im going to give you a hunter pass and you can start killing missing nin toomorow and work solo"

"WAIT!" cried Naruto "I wuld rather be on a team so make me a team with Hinat Hyga and Ino Yamananaka and Kureni Uhi and Anko Mitrashi as Sensi."

"Why them? They are only 6 like you" Kage asks

"Coz they are fine pisses of ass and I will train them myself making them ANBu in a day or to and I already fuck Ino Hinata And Anko and I realy want to brake in Kurenai coz shes hot and as a repayment for that I will give you a recording of our having fun together"

Sarutobi could only say "APROVED!" before being propeled by a flood of blod from his nose and passing out.

And thats how the awesome sexy adventures of Superninja naruto started. Next time - Wave mission - Awesom teem binding orgy, Tsumani MILF action, and haku ice cold deepthrot.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start. His entire body was covered in cold sweat. His head pounded from the incomprehensible amounts of idiotism he had just experienced. He could not recall what his dream was about but he knew it was something horrible. If he had to compare it to something it was like reading a script to a masturbatory fantasy of a 12 year old typed out with one hand while another was otherwise occupied. He shuddered at the analogy and concluded that he was better not knowing what his dream was about. Now the question was what was the reason for such a nightmare?<p>

_'Look at the table'_

_'Tzeentch-sama?'_

_'Yes, now look at the table.'_

He stood up and walked over to the table, there was a few empty ramen cartons scattered about from his late diner and an empty milk carton.

_'So?'_

_'Check the milk.'_

He picked up the carton and looked it over: Whole Milk, Land of Fire Dairy, Best Before 03/10/691...

He looked at the calendar: 04/01/691

Of course.

_'Let this be a lesson to you. We will not help you if you suffer from your own stupidity or negligence. You will bare consequence of your actions on your own two shoulders and suffer to the full extent.'_

_'My sincere apologies Tzeentch-sama. I will be more observant in the future.'_ He thought back with a deadpan.

He put down the empty carton and went back to bed. There was another day in the Ninja Academy ahead of him. Another day full of corruption and subtle manipulations. Another day when young impressionable minds will be molded to his goals and ideals. For the rest of the night Naruto slept a dreamless sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Horrendous grammar – check.<strong>

**Constant Inconsistencies – check.**

**Moronic Plot – check.**

**Sex Scenes out of the Mind of a 12 Year Old – check.**

**If you still haven't figured it out and about to flame the hell out of me in reviews than this was a April 1st Special chapter. Sad part is that here are so many stories here that are exactly like what I have... shited out above. And they go on and on and on and on in this exact stile of execution for chapter after chapter, sometimes even growing to be 20+ chapters in length... So sad. **

**We will be back to the scheduled programming in a day or two once I'm done editing and proofreading the new chapter. So look out for an update on April 3 or 4th. **

**As to "Why does it take so long": Mass Effect 3. That is all. I just finished playing it a couple of days ago and I have to say it was awesome. I loved every second of it. WARNING HUGE SPOILERS SCROLL DOWN TO Q&A IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ME3 SPOILERS! Unlike the majority of people I talked to I actually liked the 'Sacrifice' part of the ending. In fact I applauded it. The thing I didn't like is the 'Destruction of Mass Relays' part. Makes me feel like everything I achieved was for nothing. The races of the universe are once again scattered and disconnected for the unknown centuries, which means all my efforts toward universal peace are for naught, since they are not going to interact with each other and will forget about this whole shebang and wage wars once more once they re-encounter each other.**

**Speaking of wars. One part of ME3 was actually able to make me feel powerless and shed a few tears, until I realized that it was a giant copout and that if I made some ambiguous choices in previous games I could have prevented genocide. But until that realization I cried and clapped in mixture of impotent fury and fascination as the Quarian fleet burned in atmosphere. I screamed denial to the world as my fingers closed just a scant millimeters away from a hand of my oldest friend as she fell to her death. I watched with self loathing as the remains of Geth armada disintegrated in the atmosphere, recalling as my finger trembled on the trigger as a loyal companion stared in my face, his dynamics reverberating a desperate plea through my every fiber "Does this unit have a soul?"**

**Ah... Good times.**

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>sh8ad8ow  Invader jrek / NewOne / Hypothetical Spiritual Entity / Ogi / uzumakialayinagider – Thanks :)**

**Grytr – don't worry too much, those will not be the focus of the fic. Just a fair warning that a scene or two might pop out eventually.**

**19Gaspar90 – I don't like bashing myself, so the probability of bashing is near zero. Though there probably will be people who THINK that I bashed their favorite char a time or two. Its unavoidable.**

**Creepy Quiet Kid – I agree. Wish there was a function to EXCLUDE some characters from search results , or some other way to prevent stories that do not interest you from showing.**

**blakraven66 – bwahahahaha! Another one converted! Just 63,459,251 more and I will ascend to Daemonhood just like Tzeentch promised! **

**narutofan020 – yeah, I hate it when someone is faced with horrors from beyond and all he shows for the reaction is either 'meh...' or 'I IS NO FEARZ!' And no, I am not going to re-do CH2 the CH2 you red WAS a re-do. The original CH2 was never published and was scraped to be used in parts in later chapters because of how dry and bland it was.**

**Eman – direct war is for khornites, I am more of a tzeentchy type. Besides, I thought the title said it all (wink-wink, nudge-nudge)**

**Takai153 –Thank You, Thank You, ThankYouThankYou THANK YOU! I wish there was more reviewers like you. It was a great pleasure to see such a big juicy response. I am glad to see that you have enjoyed my writing this much. The Gods will all get an introduction in due time, for now though Naruto will be under the wing of our favorite serpentine deceiver. I can promise you though that they all will have much more screen time once Naruto starts the academy. And lastly: thank you once again for addressing the question I raised in the A/N. As you can se I have decided to leave the format as is thanks to your input.**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>READ FOR FANFIC GOD!<strong>

**COMMENT FOR REVIEW THRONE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Doggy Style

**WARNING - This Fanfic is rated M for a reason. It has everything you can expect from your good friends Khorne, Slaanesh, Nurgle and Tzeentch. In later chapters there will be graphical descriptions of - death, murder, blood, gore, drugs, sex, rape, torture, human mutilation, diseases and mutations. Descriptions and/or mention of - mind manipulation, mind breaking, demon possession, religious slander, inhuman demonic rituals, demon sex, tentacle sex, furry sex, futanari, loli, guro and many other things of questionable morality which I can not recall at the moment.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED - If you are under the age of 18 or find any of the above mentioned themes offensive to your tastes - turn back now. I am NOT forcing you to read, it is your conscious choice to do so from this point on. I refuse to hold myself responsible in any shape or form for exposing readers of my 'work' to any and all questionable content for you have been warned beforehand and it was your choice to view such content.**

**THERE WILL BE NO - bashing or emphasis on Yaoi in this fic. Homosexual relationship might be mentioned but will not be described in any great detail.**

**THIS IS AU - anyone bitching and moaning about things being different and characters not acting like they 'supposed to' will be considered mentally challenged.**

**THIS FIC USES METRICS - if you don't understand it - google it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still do not own Naruto or Warhammer, but I am working on it. (puts beer bottles on his fingers) Kishi... (clang! clang! clang!) Come out to pla~ay! (clang! clang! clang!) Kiiishiiii... (clang! clang! clang!) Come out to pla~ay! (clang! clang! clang!) . KIIIISHIIIIIIII! (CLANG! CLANG!) COME OUT TO PLAAAAAAAA~AAAAAY! (CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!)**

**SUMMARY: A man in search of power stumbles onto something that has not been seen on his world for millennia and starts a string of events that will change Naruto-verse as you know it. Watch as the insanity of chaos is unleashed onto an unsuspecting world and as the destinies of men are molded by the subtle manipulations of the dark gods.**

**GANRE: Adventure/Horror/Humor/Romance**

**On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 - DOGGY STYLE<strong>

* * *

><p>Sizzling whips of bluish-grey smoke drifted lazily upwards only to sink in an inverted sea of milky-grey. From its depths descended several closely stacked, uneven, layered columns composed of numerous thin off-white sheets. Further down their foundation was concealed by number of smaller stacks of the same composition and structure, resting on the smooth glistening mahogany surface. The ceiling of the room has been covered by a thick layer of churning smoke for the last several hours.<p>

A hand shot out from behind the piles, grabbing one of the top sheets and dragging it quickly into the lair of its master. It was old and dry, covered in a wrinkled skin dark with old age and a large liver spot picking from under the red trim of the white sleeve. Silence reigned for a minute, followed by deep grumbling and another puff of bluish smoke. A second later another hand deposited a folded document into one of the steadily growing piles on the floor.

This process has been repeated without rest ever since the early morning, when any observer could have examined the intricate carving of the ceiling with absolutely no obstruction. And the day before that it was much the same. If you asked the sole occupant of the room of its purpose he would tell you that this was a purgatory - a place where sinners, whose transgressions are not vile enough to be sent to hell, are sent to suffer eternal drudgery of menial mind numbing repetitive tasks and seethe through the countless documented evidence of human stupidity, short-sightedness, and overwhelming selfishness. Then again, he would also say that for his actions and inaction throughout his long life, he deserved far worse than hell.

Such was an average day of one Hiruzen Sarutobi - God of Shinobi and the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; drowning and being crushed by the endless piles of paperwork and the ever-growing sea of self-loathing.

He pulled another paper from the stack and read through its content. Request to lower the tax on the import of metals. His eyes hurt from the constant strain and he rubbed them soothingly, trying to ease the inner pressure in them to no accord. Seven. That is how many times he have seen this same paper in his hand this year alone, and he would see it another two or four times before the year was done. With a swift and practised movement he wrote 'DENIED' in the bottom-left corner and stamped it with the seal of office, just like he did the previous 7 times this year. Frustrated, he puffed out another cloud of smoke while carefully folding the paper and depositing it on the floor.

Sometimes he cursed The First for passing an Amendment 013 to the Konoha Charter, which states that every law and request that has been denied can be resubmitted for a review by a Hokage after at least 30 days since last review. It was the sole reason for the never-ending torrent of paperwork that has plagued every Hokage ever since. Of course it has been passed with the best of the intentions - to prevent the absolute dictatorship of the Hokage and allow revisions be done to the laws until they can satisfy both civilian and military interests. But over the time, it was turned on its head, and since the time of the Second became a curse in a benevolent disguise; when both civilian and military began submitting same documents, with no changes or revisions, over and over again until either the Kage or the person pushing that document crumbled under the pressure. And of course it just HAD to be numbered 13.

Another paper leaves the stacks. This one actually several papers stapled together, and has a more organized, meticulous structure. This one does not appear on his table that often, only once or twice per year for the last three or four years. Sarutobi reads the title, already knowing what to expect. 'Report on the suspicious activity in the Uchiha district.' He nods solemnly and starts reading, carefully examining every detail, no matter how minuscule. Such is the solemn duty of the leader, to check and double check all reported security threats, no matter how asinine he thinks they are.

Late night congregations, solitary nature of the clan, asocial behaviour of the members, unnatural progress curve of certain individuals (cough)Itachi(cough), ritualistic practices of unknown origin, and about a dozen other infractions that would not have garnered another glance if it was any other clan. But this were Uchiha, therefore in the opinion of the masses, everything they did smelled of daemon worship and had to be scrutinized. All because of the power of their eyes. Hiruzen still wondered sometimes if it was the right decision to listen to Fugaku all those years ago. Were they right to disclose that information? But his answer always came with grim realization that other choice would have resulted in even more death. It was only thanks to the Uchiha clan that the list of casualties of October 10, 683 D6P was not longer by several hundred ninja and thousands of civilians.

Unfortunately it came at the price of the clan's status. The once illustrious and admired by all clan, was now viewed with suspicion, trepidation, and fear. Malicious tongues had quickly spread the rumours that Uchiha's power over daemons was the result of them worshipping the foul things, and that they might be the ones behind the incident even. Some ANBU members, after hearing those rumours for the first time and seeing how quickly they were spreading, have approached Sarutobi with the suspicions that the village might have been infiltrated by a spy seeking to undermine its stability and cause the rift between the clans. He had approved full investigation, even though he already knew that fear, ignorance, and paranoia were the real culprits and worked far better than any spy.

Well, at least whoever wrote this report had some measure of common sense and did not venture into the wild speculations, choosing to only state their observations and the questions they raised. For that, Sarutobi believed, they deserved some answers. Pulling out a clean sheet of paper from the top left drawer, and finding the name and address of the concerned citizen, who just happened to be a chunin, he quickly jotted down a brief reply, thanking her for her concern and for bringing the information to his attention, and briefly addressing all of them in turn.

Truthfully, the only thing of major concern and the linchpin of the report were the slightly unusual religious practices of the clan. Unlike the rest of the Elemental Nations who practised Shinto Buddhism, the Uchiha clan worshipped exclusively the goddesses of the moon and the sun of the Old Pantheon in their own archaic ways, paying no additional service to other Gods or Buddhas and Bodhisattvas. A small exception was of course made for The Log. It was practically impossible to be a ninja of the leaf and pay no respect to The Log. For The Log is salvation. The Log is eternal, indestructible, and ever present. Blessed be The Log.

Finishing silent prayer with a few quiet claps, Hiruzen looked longingly at the clock hanging above the entrance to his office. Thirty seven minutes. Just 37 minutes until he can allow himself ten minutes of glorious reprieve. Reverently, he opened the middle right drawer and gingerly stroke the worn out orange spine. Just 37 minutes until the worries of the dreary world can be momentarily erased by the glory that is Icha Icha Paradise. For a second, a smile bloomed on his wizened old face and a muffled giggle escaped his lips, and then he shut the drawer close and threw his body once again into the breach of the never ending battle with the foe whose name is paperwork.

He folded the letter, put it in the envelope, and deposited it on the floor, in the pile of finished work.

Request for additional resources for new equipment for the hospitals. Well, that sounds reasonable. Why not? There are enough resources and the equipment is somewhat out of date in both ninja and civilian hospitals. Quick stomp of 'APPROVED' and a signature, fold and drop. He really wished there were more request like this - aimed at the betterment of the village as a whole, instead of just advancing goals of certain group by damaging the others.

Another paper left the pile, this time - a thick folder. Hiruzen stared at it for several minutes not wanting to read it. It had countless charts, numbers, percentages, equations, quotes and references. He hadn't read a single word and yet it already made him want to break down crying. He had a very bad feeling on the subject of this... 'scientific' work. Only two types of documents with this layout ever end up on his table, and this did not look like a well organized concise format of a jutsu development document. His eyes drifted to the header with apprehension. He could still be wrong; oh gods above let him be wrong this time. Let this not be the reminder of his greatest mistake.

Bold hieroglyphs of the header stared back at him with mocking arrogant defiance: 'Request for Permission to Terminate the Container.' His eyes stung again, this time with the weight of unshed tears. Furiously he began writing and stomping on every page of the offending document, mouthpiece of pipe cracking under the pressure of his teeth.

'DENIED.' STOMP!

'DENIED.' STOMP!

'DENIED.' STOMP!

Eleven pages. Eleven pages of asinine speculations, false evidence, faulty calculations and false accusations. Eleven pages plus two pages of references, which if checked will show that everything quoted was either a speculation that author disproves later in the work, or 'worst case scenario' theories with no concrete proof. Sarutobi didn't even have to read it to know that. He has already read far too many of these moronic tractates over the last five years. All from different people and all worded differently using different 'evidence', but all with similar illogical blindness to facts perpetuated by hatred and fear.

The pipe snapped under the growing pressure of molars, its shards cutting painfully into his gums and lips. He threw the broken thing at the door, muscle strength augmented by chakra, rage, and grief. The pipe shattered on impact, leaving a dent on the wooden surface. He sunk into the chair, allowing his face to drop into the old shrivelled hands. Hands that even now, washed clean and creamed with moisturising balm, were still soaked in blood.

Somewhere on the edge of his perception he has registered that the doors to his office were flung open, allowing in a woman in her late twenties.

She ran in the moment she heard something smash into the wall, abandoning her post at the secretary desk. Choking on the thick tobacco smoke she immediately took in the situation. Once again her lord seemed old beyond his years and broken. And she immediately knew the reason. It was rare for anyone to see Sarutobi Hiruzen in such a state. Most likely she was the only one outside of his immediate family and ever-present squad of ANBU bodyguards.

"Honestly, Hokage-sama! Look at all this smoke! I know you hate this job, I heard you complain more times than I can count, but trying to suffocate yourself is not a way out." She hassled and bustled around, desperately trying to provide a distraction and at least somewhat alleviate her employer's worries. It was too painful to see this strong wise man, this unfaltering pillar, be reduced to such a state.

She opened the window, letting the smoke drain out of the room, and inadvertently sending all the paperwork flying. Few sheets darted towards the wide open doors and windows, only to slam into an invisible barrier. This whole room was inscribed with the countless arrays of security seals, one of which prevented any paper from leaving the room once activated, and until its deactivation. Despite all the commotion, her leader remained frozen in the same position: sunk in the chair, face covered by trembling hands.

"Where have I gone wrong Kyoko-chan?" His sudden whisper made her stop in momentary fright. It is not the cheery grandfatherly voice that is known to everyone in the village. Nor is it the stern commanding voice of an old and wise battle hardened Shadow, known to every ninja above the rank of genin. This is an almost silent whisper of a man who has seen and done far too much. Seen and done things that do not agree with his morals.

"They are calling out for his blood again." He lifts up a thick folder, only to drop it a second later. There is no anger, disgust, or even contempt in his voice. It is absolutely hollow. All emotions spent over the years of fruitless struggle.

She let out a sigh full of remorse and plucked a few papers from the invisible barrier. What could she say to that? That people fear what they do not understand? That they don't WANT to understand? That they are so terrified of a mere CONCEPT of what is inside the boy that they refuse to believe that it can be safely contained? That they have been living for years in the constant horror perpetuated by their ignorance, waiting for daemon to tear through its prison and revel in blood and death once again? What could she say that he didn't already know himself? Silently, she continued to tidy up the room.

With a heavy sigh, Sarutobi opened the lower left drawer of his desk and took a replacement pipe from the pile. Yes, he broke them often enough to have a drawer full of spares. Pulling a pack of tobacco from the confines of his robe, he proceeded to slowly stuff the pipe.

"This means that another of Danzo's requests should be arriving in a matter of days. Week at most." Holding the pipe with teeth, the aged man began patting himself. His brows furrowed when he couldn't find what he was looking for. A soft click pulled him out of his musings as an elegant female hand brought the fire close to his pipe.

"Ah... Thank you, my dear." He pulled in a few times, letting the tobacco catch fire and smoulder, and took the lighter from her.

"I swear, you would lose your head if it was possible. What will you do when I'm gone?" She smiled daintily.

"No need to fear that, Kyoko-chan. I'll be gone from this office long before you have to retire. Though, I would not mind if you suddenly found yourself a nice man and left to build a family." He chuckled.

"Owww... My Lord, you know there is no other man for me but you. And it wouldn't surprise me if you outlived us all. Wouldn't surprise me if you outlived my grandkids." Kyoko teased, while returning to gathering the papers.

The old man laughed softly while puffing on his pipe and watching her hips bop and sway as she gathered the papers from the floor.

"If only I was thirty years younger, Kyoko-chan... If only..." A short silence hung in the room as the secretary continued to tidy up and her boss was gathering his wits and coming down from his previously distraught state.

When she was done sorting the papers into finished and not, which was easy thanks to Sarutobi's custom of folding the processed documents just for such an occasion, and was about to leave with a stack of finished papers, he spoke once more.

"Please keep an eye out for that request of Danzo for me and bring it to my attention personally, Kyoko-chan."

"It will be done, my Lord." She responded with a court nod and left, closing the door.

With another glance at the endless stack of paperwork, and an angry huff from the pipe, Hiruzen opened the middle right drawer and liberated from its confines a small orange book. As good as Kyoko was at alleviating his funk with a few well placed jokes and jabs, he still needed to relax some more before he could continue. He dove headlong into the words of Icha Icha, escaping into a world of peace and romance, where all the problems and misunderstandings could be solved with a kind and witty word or action, where battles didn't end in blood and death, and love ruled the world.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuromaru was not a happy puppy. It was not for the fact that he was well into his second decade. Nor for the near constant dull ache that assaulted his broken bones with the coming of winter. The near constant itch in his missing eye that he grew accustomed to in the last 7 years had nothing to do with it either. And the weight of a human child nuzzling into his side had no direct influence on his mood.<p>

It was the fact that this was third time this month that this blond haired pup ended up sleeping in the kennels. Now please do not misunderstand. Kuromaru was not mad, or even angry, just slightly miffed. After all, he was just a dog, a hyper-intelligent canine with a demonic ancestry, but still just a dog. The thought process of a single human was as alien to him as his to them, not to mention the mentality of a group or an entire society like Konoha. He simply couldn't wrap his mind around the way this human young was treated by his own kind.

In the pack everything was simple. The lame pups were killed before they could even open their eyes to spare them from the life of misery and inadequacy; the constant knowledge that you were just a burden on your pack mates. The few generations who lived to see adulthood in the initial years of binding to humans (on silly human notions of 'mercy' and 'kindness') ended up either offing themselves or begging the pack to release them from their misery.

Those pups who showed promise early (who walked or opened their eyes early, or fought for the best place at their mother's tit, or just inherited more of the 'inner power' from their ancestors), were groomed from birth to be the best of the clan - future Alpha material. To do anything less would be madness. To allow such potential to go to waste would only lead to the degradation and the eventual extinction of the pack.

Humans, unfortunately, were different. They pamper their young long after they can walk on their own, cuddling and protecting them as far as till the moment they find their own dame or a sire. (Thank Great Alpha their humans weren't that bad.) Perhaps it was due to the size of the litter, with average bitch producing only one pup, two being a rare occurrence, and any more - a miracle. Or maybe it was because their packs tended to grow to a truly ridiculous size, numbering in thousands and tens of thousands. End result was a mentality beyond Kuromaru's comprehension. Case and point - the human pup now resting his shoulders and head on Kuromaru's fur.

The pup practically oozed raw untamed 'inner power', its reserves being greater than the majority of the adults Kuromaru had seen. He had no visible signs of inborn lameness; no deformities, mutations or atrophies. And from the short times he had heard the pup speak and saw him move he could not discern any mental deficiency that would impair his development.

Sure his 'inner power' smelt foul with blood, decay, and daemonic taint and the caress of its emanations left the sick sense of wrongness on Kuromaru's skin. Then again, his own scent and the scent of his pack were as different from that of a normal dog as this pup's scent from that of a normal human. But that was to be expected considering what he had caged inside. If anything Kuromaru wondered why the boy did not smell like a fox, all things considered. But humans, he knew, did not have senses as keen as his kind.

To them this pup should be a perfect picture of health. Which just made Kuromaru question why did people of the village seemed to treat pup so badly? Was it simply because of the Kyuubi? Could they not see the potential? Was it so much different from, say, his pack raising a wolf pup? In short - Kuromaru was confused, and he did not like being confused, which was why he was miffed.

With a loud sigh he decided to do what he always did when dealing with humans - defer to his human. Perhaps she would know what to do in this situation? Usually he would wake the pup up before the humans of the pack would start on their morning routine and snick him out of the compound, just like he asked that first night. Not today. Today he would let the pup sleep and see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had started like any other in her short, boring, tedious life. Wake up at 4AM, exercise till 5, feed and groom the dogs (till approximately 6), shower, breakfast, arrive in academy by 7, trudge through the day till 2PM, lunch, personal training till 5, feed and groom the dogs again, shower, dinner at 6, family training till 8, shower, sleep, repeat. Sigh. Three more years of this drudgery and then she can finally have some variety in form of missions. Five till she be allowed anything above D Rank. Sometimes she really wished that The Fourth did not instil that academy reform; she would have been out of the academy much sooner if not for that.<p>

Groggily, she got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take care of her... ahem... morning needs. Once done, she squeezed some toothpaste on a brush and, shoving it in her mouth, looked in the mirror. She was greeted with a sight of a round face completely hidden by a mess of brown hair. Sometimes she hated her mother. Like when she stood over her beaten form with that smug 'better than thou' smile, or like now, when she looked at that wild unruly mane that was sticking out all over, that she inherited from her.

With a toothbrush still lodged firmly between her teeth she got tape from a nearby bin and secured her hair in a tight ponytail. A few strands got loose, as always, and fell down to frame her face. Unlike her mother, she had soft delicate features (which she thanked Gods for every day), almost foreign to their clan - round face, large almond shaped eyes with round dark brown irises, soft lips - not too large, nor too small, not overly plump, and most importantly no sticking out canines. If it wasn't for the red triangles of clan tattoos on her cheeks, or her partner dogs, she could have easily been mistaken for just a regular clanless kunoichi.

Her name was Hana Inuzuka, age 9, academy student in Konoha Ninja Academy, Kunoichi of the Year, Heiress of the Inuzuka Clan. And of course last two titles were absolutely useless. The Kunoichi of the Year was surprisingly easy to obtain. One just needed a modicum of strength and a lot of brain, or the other way around. Luckily for Hana - she had both in sufficient amount. As for Heiress of the Clan - she was that just in name. Sure she was an eldest child to the clan head, but things did not work like that in the Inuzuka clan. Unlike other clans, Inuzuka did not hand down the position of the leader down the family line.

Just like their partners they chose best of the best for the position, smartest and strongest of the clan, and then fought for the position. They were firm believers in the ideology of balance - ergo bronze without brain is just as useless as brain without bronze. A muscle bound idiot will not be chosen by the clan for the running, and a weak brainiac (even if chosen for the position by some miracle) would not pass the tournament part.

Once done brushing her teeth, she washed her face and headed downstairs. On her way she stopped for a second to glare at the door to her little brother's room. _'Enjoy it while it lasts Kiba. In two years its gonna be your turn to feed the dogs. OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! NO! Bad Hana! No Alpha Bitch laugh! Not even in your head.'_ She shook her head and hurried on her way.

The store room on the first floor had everything needed to keep the canines of the clan happy and healthy, like meds, vitamins and meat, lots and lots of meat, all kinds of meat - beef, chicken, fish, venison, boar, rabbit, etcetera. Retrieving a scroll labelled 'MEAT - VENISON' from the storage she made her way to the back door. The crisp morning air washed away any remaining traces of sleep from her weary body. Thin layer of fog carpeted the grass, illuminated by the crimson rays of the rising sun. Her senses were assaulted by the smells and sounds of the morning. The birds chirped in the nearby grove, the ever present distant shouts of men reverberated through the silence of the waking village. Ninja started their day early, so the civilians had to adapt. Majority of the stores in the village were open by 6AM.

Rolling her shoulders with a satisfying pop, she trudged on to the kennels.

"Morning boys and girls. Its chow time!" She greeted opening the door.

She made her way through the salivating masses of the wagging tails and eager eyes. Unsealing a scroll she dumped the mass of meat and bones into the first of many feeders. The meat was pretreated with mixture of various vitamins and minerals, ideal for daily use. Sealing Scrolls were truly a marvellous invention, with a moderate weekly injection of chakra they could keep whatever was inside as fresh as the day it was sealed. Consumed by her musings she finished filling up the feeders and crouched down to muse the fur of her companion dogs.

To tell the truth, this was her favourite part of the day. She really loved to spend time with the animals. They were just so snugly and cuddly and fuzzy and cute! KYAAAA~~~!

Shaking those thoughts away she rose to her feet and looked around, checking if all the dogs were feeding and if any of them needed something. It was only than that she noticed two glaringly out of place things: One - Kuromaru, her mother's partner, was not eating. Two - there was a small child, her brother's age or maybe younger, nuzzling sleepily in his fur. Her eyes rose to meet Kuromaru's single remaining orb, a flabbergasted expression frozen on her face. _'There was an intruder in the kennels? Why did the dogs not alert the clan? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? '_

"I was wondering when you will notice him, pup. I must say, that is a perfect example of a horrible awareness for a ninja." The old dog huffed.

"Wha...?"

"Standards, in that 'Academy' of yours, must be pretty low." He chuckled.

Immediately her face became tomato red with mixture of shame, indignation, and anger, to the point where it was hard to distinguish her clan marks.

"Now, stop pouting and go call your mother. We need to discuss what to do with this pup. Worry not, he is exhausted and should not be waking anytime soon. Now go."

"Uh... O.K. " Still red-faced she turned and ran for the door, than she suddenly skid to a stop and turned on a dime.

"AND I DON'T POUT!" She hissed while thrusting her little fists down and glaring at Kuromaru from under her brow, in a perfect textbook definition of the 'pout pose'.

She ran out of the kennels accompanied by the barking laugh of an old dog. She ran into the house and took a quick glance at the clock. '5:48 - Which means mom is still training. ' She left the house and ran through the compound to the clan's personal training ground. She found her at the grounds, tearing up a wooden post with her claws. Judging by the condition of the post, or better said its shredded remains, her mom was at it for at least half an hour; perfecting her claw strikes. Of course she got noticed the moment she walked onto the grounds.

"Huh? Oh! Heya squirt! What'cha doin' 'ere?" Her mother grinned with that trademark toothy Inuzuka smile and ruffled Hana's hair.

Tsume Inuzuka, active head of Inuzuka clan, Jounin of Konoha, 29 years old, mother of two, divorced. Well, not really divorced per say... more of a case of a runaway husband. If you ever needed a picture perfect strong woman - Tsume was that woman. She radiated confidence and feral beauty. Sharp angular face, thin parallelograms of eyes with black triangular irises, a wild mop of short cut brown hair (that Hana hated so much), slightly elongated nose (which Hana prayed she would not inherit), thin lips with a sticking out canine, and chiselled muscular, yet still feminine body, complete with a sizeable bust. She would never appear on a cover of a beauty magazine, but no one with a sense of taste could ever say that she was not.

"Gah! Moooooom! Stoooooop!" Kicking and screaming, Hana escaped her mother's grip and covered her head with her hands. "Now's not the time. I have something important to tell you."

Just like that, all the humour evaporated from Tsume's face. Gone was the mother and in her place stood clan head, all business now.

"Go on."

"There's a trespasser in the kennels. A boy, about Kiba's age, blond. What's even weirder is the dogs did not detain him. He is sleeping right now, nuzzling Kuromaru none the less. Kuromaru says he needs to talk to you about him."

"All ri'te. Lets 'o pup."

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>(Poke)<p>

He really loved this pillow. Sure it was a bit smelly, but it was soft, warm, and fuzzy. He could not remember when was the last time that he slept this comfortably?

(Poke)

Oh, right. It was about a week and a half ago. When he was last kicked out... oops, sorry, 'forgotten' outside the orphanage. Kuromaru was really kind to let him impose so often. Was this why he was so soft?

(Poke)

Now, if only that annoying prickling at the centre of his forehead would stop... God damned flies...

(Poke)

Lazily, he raised a hand and tried to wave the pest of.

(Poke)

He sat up rapidly, pawing at his face and huffing in annoyance. His head swam, probably a result of sitting up so fast. He rubbed at his eyes trying to alleviate the bleariness and dislodge the crusty residue. With a titanic effort, left eye was forced open and he immediately went ridged, the only thing going through his head was a repeating mantra: 'Ohshit!Ohshit!Ohshit!Ohshit!'

He was greeted by the sight of a crouching grinning woman with short brown hair and red triangles on her cheeks and a young girl with same markings, long brown ponytail and... was she blushing? Never mind, not important. Ever so slowly he turned his head and glared at his pillow/benefactor. Only one word escaped his lips:

"Traitor..."

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsume entered the kennels, with Hana hot on her heels, to see the scene exactly as her daughter described it. Kuromaru was laying in the corner, with a blond child snoring quietly on his side. For a moment her breath got caught. She recognized him immediately. The whisker marks were a dead giveaway. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was sleeping in her kennels.<p>

Truthfully, she did not dislike the kid. As any ninja worth their salt, she knew the difference between the scroll and the kunai, as The Third had put it all those years ago. She knew that the seal was strong enough to contain the beast and its influence, she knew the people who designed it. Hot headed idiots they may be, but none could deny their knowledge of seals, and they had years to work on the 'contingency plan.' If anything, she pitied the child. He was an unwilling sacrifice made for the sake of the village. He lost everything the day he was born without any say in the matter and was forced to bear the same burden his mother carried for all those years.

Yeah, she knew WHO he was. She was Kushina's friend. She was there when Hiruzen made an announcement to the council, with a child just a few hours old in his arms. She could smell Kushina on the infant. And of course she knew who the father was. There was no other man who was that close to her. Not to mention that Minato practically glowed and bounced off the walls for a week after the day when Kushina told her closest friends of her condition and said that she will be informing the father same day.

She was brought out of her musings by the gruff voice of her companion.

"As you can see, Tsume-chan, we have a small issue to deal with. I shall tell the complete tale later." He gave a short but meaningful glance at Hana. "The condensed version is: this pup has been turning up at our door once every week for the past month. He claims that his caretakers have been repeatedly locking him outside for the entire night. Unintentionally, of course." He huffed. "He requested sanctuary for the night and I saw no reason to refuse. However, this situation causes me undue amount of concern. I can see the potential in this pup, and to see it wasted so and do nothing... It is against my nature. You know that. So I ask you - what should we do?"

Her oldest friend and fateful companion stared at her expectedly. She could only sigh.

" Well, gotta 'nform ta ol' monkey, I guess. But 'irst, lets wake ta pup up. Poor dear prob'ly 'ungry as 'olf. Wouldn't be nice ta send 'im of wit' ta empty stomach."

She crouched down and with a mad grin began poking the child in the forehead. Kuromaru and Hana watched their leader's/mother's antics with a sweat drop forming on their heads.

Hana watched as her mother kept poking the blond. Now that she had some time she could observe their intruder more closely. He was absolutely tiny, round face with a messy head of sun kissed blond hair and three shallow dark whisker mark groves on his cheeks. He was dressed in a dirty, oversized, rugged gray t-shirt and black shorts. Arms and legs, thin as twigs, twitched with every merciless prod of her mother's clawed finger. And Hana had to admit she could partially understand why she was doing that. The kid was cute in that 'defenceless small animal' sort of way, pseudo whiskers only reinforcing the image. His whole appearance called out to her feral instincts to pounce and nibble, and roll, and cuddle, release and chase, and do it all again. _'GAH! No! Bad Hana! DOWN! We do not give in to our instincts. We tame them and harness their power while getting rid of the negatives.'_

Suddenly he jerked awake and sat up. Apparently while she was fighting with her inner puppy, her mom's ministrations managed to get through to the child, and his actions almost caused her to lose that fight. He was just so adorable, huffing and rubbing at his face, like a cute little mouseling. One of his eyes opened slowly and than the other shot open as he stared at them like a cornered mouse, which did not make her battle with her instincts any easier. Slowly he turned to face Kuromaru, his startled expression practically screaming 'PREY', changed to that of quiet indignation while the old dog looked back at him with a too innocent to be true look.

"Traitor..." That one quiet word sent her mother over the edge. Tsume started laughing uproariously while Kuromaru stared back at the child with a 'Who? Me?' expression plastered on his face.

"All ri'te. As fun as tis is, I think in'roductions are in or'er, no? My name is Tsume, tha' ma dau'ter Hana, and ta guy ya use as a pillo' is Kuromaru. But I guess ya knew that las' one, didn't cha?" The feral woman spoke with a grin plastered on her face. "Now, what's ya name lil' man?"

For a second Naruto stared at her, trying to figure out what to make of that woman. She was loud and in your face, but she did not yell at him, made no demands, woke him with something more pleasant than a kick to the ribs, in other words treated him like... well, human. With a sigh he resigned himself to the fates, not like he had any choice. Gingerly he wiped his dirt covered hand on his shirt (which did not do it any good to be honest) and offered it to her in greeting just like Gramps thought him to.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

His hand was grabbed in a strong and firm grip and he was pulled to his feet. Instinctively he winced, waiting for his hand to be crushed in an iron grip or to suddenly find a fist or a knee slammed into his stomach. Wouldn't be the first time after all. He was in for a pleasant surprise. There was no follow-up other than a firm hand landing on his shoulder.

" 'Ell, ta pleasure all ours. Now, why don' we go insi'e and ya can 'ell us 'ow ya ended up 'ere over a big plate o' eggs an sausages, hmmmm?"

Meeting Daemon Lords, good night's rest, no beating, AND a free decent meal? All in a matter of a single month? It was official - the End of the World was rapidly approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I gave Tsume an accent. Sue me. You might have also noticed that I have messed with a timeline a bit just as promised. All actions and events have consequences after all.<strong>

**Well, RL happened, as it usually does. I thought I might have a few hours to troubleshoot this CH on fifth or sixth but my college professors and employer had other plans. So in the end I did not have a chance to pick this up until this week. **

**So, about the recent developments in manga !SPOILER SPOILER! SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH !SPOILER SPOILER! Kabuto went Sage Mode! Yay! And apparently snakes = dragons now. Well, guess who else has Snake Summoning Contract? I'll give you a clue - lil' faggot sprouts wings when he goes super emo mode. Who wants to bet that by the end of the manga Sasuke gonna turn into a dragon? Any takers? I'm even willing to bet that he will be the one kicking Tobi's ass in the end with the TITLE CHARACTER only delivering a finishing blow at best. Remember the times when manga had title characters grow in power and overcome unparalleled odds? Good times...**

**Speaking of Tobi, my bet is that he is a remnant of a Ten Tailed Beast's mind possessing some random dude, or maybe even Sage's dead body, or one of his sons... (Hmmm... Should I use that? Nah! Wouldn't mesh too good.) Or at least that's what I would like to see at this point in manga. (Shrugs.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has left a comment on CH3 I am happy to see that you have enjoyed it.<strong>

**WorldStrider / Chinran - (facepalm) No. There will never be MPreg in my fics and I wont ever write Yaoi centric stuff. Come on guys, I thought I answered that question in CH2 and 3.  
><strong>

**Xeiden - pleasure to know that my meagre efforts are worth deciphering. I apologise in advance for any inconveniences, like Tsume's way of speech in this chapter.  
><strong>

**NewOne - I am sure you will be glad to know that majority of races from 40K will make at least a token appearance. Perhaps not in their original forms or not in full capacity, but I have plans for them. Oh yes, I have plans... Glorious dark Tzeentchy plans... mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (scaly hand smacks author on the back of his head) My apologies, Master Tzeentch. Anyway, e-cookie to anyone who guesses some of those plans.  
><strong>

**uzumakialayinagider - not really, it was planed for further down the line along with the demands for power from Sucksuke-emo-gay-chan-kawai-desu, random singing and song recommendations, self-insert Marry Sue and her super awesome Thanuduru Darugono Techuniku jutsu, and combi-doujutsu. But I've started developing a tumour and decided to stop at 2000 words.  
><strong>

**Takai153 - I do not expect you to write a whole lot each time, just wanted to point out to people that big juicy reviews with constructive criticism are appreciated here. As for Halloween... Well I don't have anything planed at the moment, but we'll see what the muse drags in.  
><strong>

**Peter Kim - Not yet. All in due time. And late me warn you in advance, it will not be your run-of-the-mill "Hey Hinata, I like you" "Oh Naruto I'm yours forever" deal. I would lose patronage of Tzeentch, you have any idea how hard it was to get? As for support of the Gods - its their bread and butter to gift mortals with power, promise some more, and see them fight for their amusement.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I SINCERELY RECOMMEND:<br>**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>I've decided to add a new short section to the AN. Seeing as any matter of search on FF returns a cesspool of Yaoi and gibberish comparable to my April Fool's joke chapter I will just randomly drop here some fanfics/authors I find enjoyable for those relatively new to the site. They might be well known or well forgotten, or maybe even some buried gems none of you had heard about. I will name the author or story and than state my reasons for why I enjoyed it. Its up to you whether to look em up or not. Today's entry:**  
><strong>

****Case13 - absolutely marvellous author in my opinion. Had some really unique ideas and executions for his time. Unfortunate went inactive in 2009. I sincerely hope that he just grew weary of FF and everything is fine in his life. His "Reload" and "The Art of the Deal" are simply marvellous little treats which I keep re-reading every once in a while. I am yet to find anything even remotely similar in style and execution.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>X<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>READ FOR FANFIC GOD!<strong>

**COMMENT FOR REVIEW THRONE!**


	5. ATTENTION ONE AND ALL

**EDIT: Expect new chapter sometime next week. Sorry about delay but I've started working 2 jobs part time to make big $$$ while on summer break and have almost no free time.  
><strong>

**!ATTENTION! - STOP THE TYRANNY! LET OUR VOICES BE HEARD! - !ATTENTION!**

** forum. fanfiction. (net)/ topic/111772/63683250/1/**

** www. change. (org)/ petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**

As you might or might not be aware, for the last week, FFNET Admins have been mercilessly and without warning performing what I can only describe as "Genocide of Word and Idea." Number of quality works have already been removed from the site without warning for a single scene of sexual content or gruesome death somewhere in the middle of the story (10-15 chapters in). And yet, every day in their place rises a hundred of poorly written atrocities with no plot other than "I want to see character X do Y to character Z" and they stay unmolested. I will admit - I am concerned, I am disgusted, I am disturbed... I am afraid. You can sign the petitions above to attempt to prevent the spread of this insanity. It will not return the lost work to those who already fell victim, but it might prevent the loss of few more.

I am yet to write anything that would put my neck under their axe, but because of my source material (Warhammer) I will eventually end up on the chopping block. I am starting to look for an alternative dwelling for my recreational writing. I refuse to produce any additional traffic and revenue for people who would destroy YEARS of someone's sweat, tears, mental strain, and blood without as much as a warning. I know am just one man, I haven't been here long, I have no established fanbase - I am just a drop in the ocean that is FFNET users. But even so, I refuse to support this atrocity, and I take my 1/100000 of a cent of advertisement revenue to a different website.

Good day to you "kind sirs" of FFNET.

If anyone is interested - I am moving to **www. yourfanfiction .com **at least until this shitstorm blows over.


End file.
